The Story that has everything reviwers flame
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Title says it all R&R better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

Ok people im just warning you...The following content makes fun of Basically everything possible and almost anything stupid the fanfiction writers make...Including...made up characters...and slash

And i would like to make it clear that i am BASHING ALL COUPLES AND ALOT OF STUFF SO PLZ DONT BE OFFENED AND FLAME ME FOR IT!...IF YOU DONT WANNA SEE THE POPULAR COUPLES LIKE ROB/STAR BB/RAE BE BASHED THEN PLZ DONT READ THIS!

Actually im a bb/rae shipper myself 

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an average day in the titans tower everything was going perfectly after robin and starfires wedding.  
Starfire and robin were now expecting a child life couldent be better...WOAH WAIT! sorry ppl wrong story!

It Really started with only 4 titans Due to the lack of Terra And Robin because Terra is now a rock and a rock she shall remain because raven is to busy with her own problems to really help her ya know...the phrophecy and all. As for robin if you really wanna know what hapened to him well he dosent live in the tower currently he lives in this really beautiful place called...Pine waters.  
Pine waters is this really awsome place for "Special" People (FyI hes in the insane assylum).

It was a truely glorious morning starfire had been truely upset due to the lack that robin was no longer with them so today she was on her way to visit robin "Her" Boy wonder leaving Raven stuck home with cyborg and Beastboy.

"Goodbye friends i shall tell robin you all said hello!" Starfire said

"You do that Star ill be here watching these two be idiots" Raven replied

"Make that only 1 idiot i have to go to the park cause im meeting jinx and bee they both want me" Cyborg added

"DUDE! so that means im stuck with raven...what am i supposed to do?" beastboy added

"You can always have some fun with her and make all the people who support bb/rae actually feel as if they have lifes" Cyborg said

"Cyborg do not put ideas in his head" Raven replied

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire had just arrived at pine waters and went to see robin in order to cure him of why he is there and to proove to him that he is truely wrong about his problem and that he may be able to leave soon but truthfully none of the titans were sure if he would ever leave he wasent even sure himself if he could be cured after the toughts "They" Put into his head

"Robin i have came to visit you...in hopes to cure you" starfire said

" Starfire you cant cure me i cant be cured not after what "They" Did!" Robin answered

" But you need to learn that what they say is lies!" stafire yelled

" NEVER LIES THEY SAY IM GAY WITH SLADE AND HE RAPED ME!" Robin yeled

"Robin they are just stories and slade did not rape you! he only used clever punch lines...better then yours" Starfire said

"Your right star i am staright and i shall fight the power of the writers!" Robin declared prouldly

"Oh robin i love you!" Stafire yelled

"I love you to star and nothing could ever take me away from you!" Robin said

Just then some random girl with short blonde hair randomly come out of no where

"Hi Robin OMG I LOVE YOU! my name is augustine and i have no super powers...but i most likely have a secret which youll find out later during this story!"

"Um yeah thats nice do i know you?" Robin asked very confused

"Of course! im the random made up character thats so average and no one will ever remember! who you are going to fall in love with!" augustine said

"Um ok..." Robin said

"That random character made up for this story who has no powers shall be gone" Starfire announced

-  
Cyborg who is at the park washing his T-car there...No wait now he stopped to see bee and jinx fight over him Cyborg most likely being the typical male he is will enjoy watching this!

"I am the only girl for him you half bee person thing!" Jinx screamed

"Well at least my hair aint no bright pink!" Bee shouted

"Well i deserve him because all my roomates are immature" Jinx yelled

"Well mine are gay!" Bee replied

"Like OMG! speedy is soooo hot! your so lucky to live with him!" This random girl yelled

"Like go away bitch!" Jinx and bee shouted

"You have no proof there gay!" Jinx yelled -  
in titans east tower

"I love you speedy"

"I love you aqualad"

"We should tell our team about us..."

"We will soon my love"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Bee Cy and Jinx

"Ok ladies only one way to decide who gets me! were going to see who looks the hottest on my T-car and wet t-shirt contest!" Cyborg declared

"Hell no sparky you aint worth it!" Bee said

"Thats sexist and thats not the type of guy im looking for...i want someone big like Kid flash

"00" thought cyborg

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok beastboy i told you once i told you twice i told you a million time writers are stupid people who think they know us!" Rave said

"So what are we going do?...Cause i like you and all but id never rape you! Beastboy added

"Easy we just wont be like Robin we will not be OCC" Raven stated

"But we are now!" Beastboy added

"True and nobodys looking..." Raven added

"My room or yours raven?" Beastboy asked

"I told you when were not being filmed for our show call me rae!" Raven stated

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile we come to see slade and red x in a warehouse somewhere...i guess by the docks in the outskirts of town

"Ok i say i get to kidnap raven and rape her slade!" Red x declared

"Oh really why you?" Slade asked about to lose his patients

"Because more people pair us up then you!" Red x made his point

"Says who?" slade demanded to know

"Says the writers at Red x announced

"What is this Slade asked actually wondering

"You got a computer if you do ill show you" Red x said

"Sure let me sgin in...my password is bunnies" Slade said stupidly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a hidden cavern along side of a beach in a volcano somewhere...

"Oh come on i need to get out of here so that raven dosent steal beastboy from me because if i dont then all the terra/bb shippers will be upset...and i need to go pee!" Terra thought --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well ppl what do you think? R&R 


	2. Yep they lost it

I no ownies!

So when we last left off everything well got messed up...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin i thought that you said i was the only girl for you" Starfire stated

"You were star until i met augustine the girl in which no one will remeber causes shes made for this story" Robin said

"What do you see in her?" Starfire wanted to know

"What dont i see in her she has no super powers and theres abosoultly nothing special about her whats not to like?" Robin told starfire

"Oh i see friend robin you do not wish to do the dating with me because of augustine" Star said unhappily

"Now your getting it starfire we are never going to be because people who write fanfictions think i belong with someone made up or raven!...god i wish raven was a stripper" Robin added

"THATS IT RAVEN AND AUGUSTINE ARE GOING DOWN!" Starfire stated

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the park we see cyborg who is vey unhappy because of his pervertedness he lost both girls that loved him Bee and jinx he truely loved them both hell he wanted to do them both but now he will never get that chance because usually the crappy writers never see him with anyone except the few idiots with a few screws loose in there heads that think him and raven belong together.

"What gives these fanfiction writers who are they and what is it that they write about? I SHALL FIND OUT!" Cyborg said

Cyborg who apparently lost his brains fom playing video games with beastboy couldent find a computer in any of the following places...The tower,the library,a COMPUTER STORE! But yet non of them had or sold computers.

"Aw man no place has a computer not the tower,the library or the computer store! THIS SUCKS!" Cyborg said

So cyborg walked around the city with nothing better to do then he found himself located at the docks possibly at the out skirts of town he heard people yelling and cursing at each other so being him he went to go see what was going on. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy and Raven had been very "Busy" and had just finished what they were "doing"

"Rae that was great you know that right? we should seriously help the bb/rae shippers get a life" Beastboy said

"Ya know beastboy thats smart we should hook up...Um...For the shippers who have no life of course!" Raven said quickly

"Yeah for the shippers..." Beastboy said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the valcano in the cavern at the beach somewhere yatatatatatatata blah blah balh

"Oh know! My Beastboy and Raven have hooked up cause they love each other in bed senses are tingling! i have to get outta here! so the terra/bb shippers will be happy!" Terra thought to herself 


End file.
